


Meet the Family

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nina invites Angel over to meet her family, he brings Spike as moral support. Yes, that will go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Family

The others had left the meeting, but Spike stayed behind, his legs stretched out, feet resting on Gunn's vacated seat. "So, how's the girlfriend? Rover, was it?"

"Nina." Angel wacked Spike's feet off the chair. "I have work to do. Get out."

"Angel?" She was framed in the doorway, hands clutching her purse strap. "You okay? You sound angry."

"What?" His face softened. "Oh, no, baby. Just having a little discussion with Spike." He said the name through gritted teeth.

"Good." She stepped towards him and kissed him lightly. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Me? No. The Revue's playing Planet of the Apes."

"Original or remake?" Spike piped up.

"What remake? Anyway, if you want to go..."

"Actually," Nina bit her lip and looked down, "I'm supposed to ask you to come to dinner tonight. Jill wants to meet you."

"Your sister?" Angel shook his head. "You know, I have a lot of work to do. Big coming apocalypse, all that stuff. Maybe next month."

Nina lay her hand on his arm. "My sister doesn't bite."

"Which puts her one down on the both of you."

"Shut up, Spike." Angel looked into her eyes. "This means a lot to you?"

She nodded. "Means a lot to her, so it means a lot to me. She's getting worried. Thinks I'm dating a married man, or something."

Angel smiled, kissing her on the top of the head. "Okay, I'll come." He thought a little longer. The scrutiny. What would he wear? Jill would hate him. Nina would dump him. "If I can bring Spike."

The younger vampire's head jerked up. "What? No."

"Sure," Nina said. "Moral support. I get that. I'll tell my sister two extra for dinner." She kissed him goodbye, then headed for the door. "Eight o'clock. Don't be late. Jill's very punctual."

"Why?" Spike asked, when her form had retreated.

"God, I don't know. I panicked." He glared at Spike. "You be good."

"Right." Spike flicked out his tongue and grinned. "Ain't I always?"

*****

Jill took her guest's hand. "Angel. I'm so pleased to finally meet you."

"Ah, sis?" Nina laced her arm around Angel's. "That's Spike. This is Angel."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jill raised her eyebrow at her sister, but didn't comment. "Come in, boys. Dinner's almost ready." She led them into the living room. "Amanda," she said to her daughter, "Turn off that video game and come meet Auntie Nina's friends."

"Aw, Mom. I'm almost past this level."

"Video game?" Spike sat on the couch beside the young girl. "Oh, Invaders from Alpha Centauri. Good one." He stared at the screen. "No, blast the little green one. There! Extra power points."

"You want to play?" The girl handed the control to Spike.

"Sure."

"Mandy," her mother said with a stern tone. "Go wash up for supper."

"All right." She flipped off the tv as she walked by.

With regret, Spike watched the screen go black. "You were close, Bit." He stood up to follow the women into the dining room. "I'll play you after supper," he called up to the child.

"Cool." Amanda ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

****

"So," Jill said, passing the mashed potatoes to Angel. "Nina says you're a lawyer."

"No, sis, I said he works at a law firm. He's the CEO of the Los Angeles office," Nina replied with pride.

"Yeah, I..."

"And you, Spike? You work with Angel?" She smiled at the blond man.

"Right, in a way. Sort of a freelance investigator. Go-getter on the rise, you might say." He smiled back.

"Angel has a staff of almost a hundred people under him," Nina interjected.

"Really? That's great." She kept her eyes on Spike. "Anyone under you, Spike?"

"Not at the moment," he smirked, "But a man can hope." He ignored Angel's glare. "And you're a nurse. Bet you're a regular Flo Nightingale, big with the TLC and all."

"I try." She looked at Angel. "More roast beef?"

"I'm not really much of an eater."

Spike intercepted the plate. "Delicious meat. Very tender." He paused. "I'm fond of tender."

"Mom's a really good cook," Amanda enthused. "Wait until you see dessert."

"I like dessert. It's my favourite part of the meal," Angel interjected.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Obviously." He turned back to Jill. "Must be hard on you, working, raising a fine slip of a girl like Amanda here."

"Yeah, it can be." She nodded to her sister. "Nina's a big help. Though she isn't around as much as she was." She threw a glance at Angel.

"You can't expect me to be around all the time. I'm an adult, I have a life," Nina snapped. "Don't go blaming Angel."

Amanda blanched. "Please don't fight."

"We aren't fighting." Jill stood stiffly from the table. "Help me clear these plates, Mandy, and I'll get dessert."

"Let me give you a hand, then." Spike started picking up plates. "No, you sit there, you two lovebirds. Jill and me can handle it."

"And me." Amanda followed them into the kitchen.

"She hates me." Angel slumped forward, his head in his hands.

"No, that's not true." She gave his knee a squeeze. "But take your elbows off the table, or I'll never hear the end of it."

When the trio came out of the kitchen with dessert plates, ice cream and a chocolate cake, Angel and Nina were holding hands. Jill raised an eyebrow, then passed a heaping plate to Angel. "Looks good," he said.

"Delicious," Spike added, taking a mouthful. "Make it yourself?"

"It's just a mix," Jill replied. "Nothing special."

"Mom makes the best frosting in the world!"

"I think you may be right." Spike smiled at his hostess. "Very sweet." He put down his fork. "I dated a girl who was raising her little sis on her own."

"Jill practically raised me when our folks died," Nina said. "Not that she's that much older than me."

"Little sis and daughter. Good for you. And all alone."

"My husband was killed in a car accident. He left insurance, but it has been hard." Jill dropped her eyes. "Being alone." She looked back at Spike. "What happened to the girl? The one with the sister."

"Didn't work out." There was an awkward pause, then he asked, "You might think me forward, just meeting you and all, but would you like to go out to a movie some night? Or a concert?"

"Oh. Man. That would be..."

Angel jumped to his feet. "I need to use the bathroom." He pulled Spike out of his chair. "Come with me." He dragged the blond vampire up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Jill asked.

Nina shrugged. "I guess they're closer than I thought."

*****

Angel shoved Spike against the wall in the upstairs hallway. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Asking Jill out?"

"I'm doing what the little git said," Spike replied, pushing Angel away. "I'm moving on."

"Not with Nina's sister you aren't."

"My business. And she reminds me a bit of Carly on As the World Turns. Always had a thing for that bird."

"A soap opera?" Angel exclaimed. "You watch soap operas? Wait, As the World Turns? Is that still on? Lisa's not on it any more, is she?"

"Sometimes. And Doctor Bob's still about."

"God, he must be ancient...." He stopped himself. "This isn't about soap operas. It's about you playing up to my girl's sister, just to get to me."

"Angel? Mate?" Spike headed back down the stairs. "Get over yourself."

*****

After dessert, Jill cleaned up, insisting it was okay if Spike played video games with Amanda, much to her daughter's delight. Nina took Angel out into the backyard, to ‘talk'.

The dishes in the washer, Jill leaned against the doorpost to the living room, smiling as she watched the players enthusing over killing aliens, then rushing through city streets. She turned to see Nina heading towards the stairs. "You two didn't have a fight, did you?"

"No, of course not. It's getting chilly, and I'm going to get a sweater." She paused beside her sister. "They're having fun."

"They are."

"You like him."

"I do." Jill sighed. "You know how long it's been since I've met a man that didn't run for the hills when he found out I came with a family? And look at him. He's having a great time with her. And besides, well... Look at him."

*****

The two men were saying their goodbyes when the phone rang. Jill answered it. "I understand. Of course." She hung up and looked at her sister. "That was the hospital. They're changing my shift around because Millicent went into early labour, and there's no one to cover for her. I have to work nights the rest of the week. Can you watch Amanda?"

Nina looked out the living room window at the ever rounding moon. "I could tomorrow. But I'm busy for the next few nights after that."

"I can sit with her, if it helps," Spike offered. "Gotta get a chance for a replay. She beat me right sound."

"Oh, thank you." Jill hugged him, then backed off awkwardly. "I mean, if you don't mind. I know Mandy would love it."

"Consider it done."

*****

Angel pulled away from the curb. "I hope you're happy."

Spike leaned back in the seat. "Pretty much, yeah." His face grew serious. "Listen, Angel. You may think this is all about you, but it isn't. She's a nice girl. I like her. And to be honest, I'm pretty damn lonely. You've got a girlfriend. What do I have, the blonde brain trust?"

"I didn't..."

"So, maybe we hang out a bit. Maybe we have some laughs, cause God knows she seems like she could use some. Maybe something more. But that's between her and me. Nothing to do with you."

Angel was unconvinced. "And when are you planning on telling her what you are?"

"I don't know." Spike flicked on the radio. "Maybe when you tell her that her werewolf sister is dating a vampire." He turned up the volume. "Who knows," he shouted, "maybe you and I'll be in-laws." He laughed as Angel growled.


End file.
